Before the Storm
by Dani05
Summary: Both of them stared at each other again. Their eyes locked and this time, neither one of them moved to look away.


Before the Storm

"I'm not gonna do it, Rachel!" Quinn said, shaking her head, glaring at the brunette before her.

Quinn Fabray was a junior in McKinley High. She was already 17, she was the former captain of the Cheerios but she lost the title…twice. The first time she lost it was because she got knocked up by Noah Puckerman and the second time, well she quit. She was a member of the Glee club, the only place where she actually belonged. She was also the former girlfriend of the star quarterback Finn Hudson but they broke up when he found out he wasn't the father of her child. Quinn had a hard time last year and when she did start to regain everything she lost at the start of her junior year, she met Sam Evans. Sam became her boyfriend and he was sweet and well, maybe a dork sometimes. He was cute, with bleach blonde hair and green eyes. They were like Ken and Barbie as a couple but they broke up because Sam found out she cheated on him with Finn and so now, Sam was dating Santana and Quinn was miserable because she just realized she was in love with him.

"But Quinn, Mr. Shue said to just give it a shot. You guys taking the lead in the duet in the Regionals could make us win just like in Sectionals!" Rachel urged.

Quinn shook her head, "No, I don't care what Mr. Shue says Rachel but I am not going to the auditorium and sing with HIM."

Before the storm

"You're joking right dude?" Sam Evans said, shaking his bleach blonde hair.

Finn gave him a smile, "No. I'm not."

Sam glared, "Dude, you kissed her. We broke up because you kissed her. Now, you want us to sing?"

Finn shrugged, "It was so outta line for me to just want her when me and Rachel broke up. I guess I just needed someone but now I'm totally not chasing after her. And plus, Mr. Shue said it would be pretty cool if you guys sing."

"Heck with Mr. Shue, Hudson, I don't want to sing with her."

Before the Storm

"I can't believe I agreed with you, you of all people," Quinn rambled, shaking her head and trying to get out of Finn's grasp.

"Quinn, c'mon, it won't hurt if you sing with him," Finn said giving her a small smile.

Quinn glared, "That's what you think. And why are you even doing this in the first place, aren't you the reason we broke up?"

Finn sighed, "I'm sorry Quinn. I guess, I was just miserable after Rachel. And then you were there and then the fireworks came and stuff, and I'm sorry."

Quinn stared at him, "Whatever Finn."

Finn let go of her hand, giving her the opportunity to turn and walk away. She did. But when she was making her way out, she bumped into Rachel Berry and HIM. Both their eyes locked, and Quinn felt like she wanted to melt. He stared at her, and then turned away, not because he wanted to, but because he had to. She hurt him, that was enough reason for him to act like she didn't exist.

"Sam," she said, her soft-spoken voice echoing in his mind.

He ignored her and then turned to Rachel, "I'm leaving."

But before he could make a hasty exist, Mr. Shue came, "Sam, Quinn, glad you came."

Sam and Quinn froze, they both knew that now, it would be inevitable to get out of the situation. Quinn glared at both Rachel and Finn who were now standing next to each other. Sam was standing so far away from any of them, Quinn knew that by that, he just wanted to get away, just like her.

"Why don't the two of you come up on stage, Finn, Rachel, you guys watch," Mr. Shue said.

Both Sam and Quinn sighed, they had no other choice but to follow their teacher. Both of them position themselves to the mics Mr. Shue had put up while Finn and Rachel were sitting on the chairs, staring at them with smiles that said 'you will be good'.

"Now, I know what happened between the two of you," Mr. Shue said, "And I know I'm asking a lot by wanting you guys to sing this but I just want to see if it'll work, the two of you taking lead singing this song and Finn and Rachel singing a different song at Regionals, two different songs that I'll mash-up."

Sam looked at his teacher, "But what if me and Quinn sound horrible?"

"Then the idea goes away," Mr. Shue said simply. He handed both of them sheet music.

Quinn stared at the paper, shaking her head, "I'm not singing that Mr. Shue."

She turned and was about to walk away when Mr. Shue grabbed her arm. She looked back at him and his eyes were pleading, "Quinn, please, I just wanna find out if this song would suit the mash-up, with your voices. And if it will, then we'll be winning Regionals and then we'll be off to New York. Don't you want that?"

"No."

Mr. Shue sighed and pulled her away so that they could talk privately, "Remember the Glist? Remember what I did for you? Please, Quinn, you have to do this,"

Quinn groaned, "Fine, but just because I owe you."

Mr. Shue smiled, "That's all I'm asking Quinn."

Quinn went back to her place. She stared at the sheet music and then at Sam. His eyes were fixed on the sheet music and then he looked up. Their eyes met, and this time Quinn looked away. She didn't want to see the look in his eyes, because she knew it'll hurt her. He was the perfect boyfriend for her but she ruined it by kissing her ex. How stupid can she be? She already knew that cheating was a horrible thing especially when she first did it but why'd she do it again? To him?

**Yeah**

Her thoughts were wiped away when she realized that it was her part. She took a deep breath and sang her part.

_I know this isn't what I wanted_

_Never thought it'd come this far_

_Just thinking back to where we started_

_And how we lost all that we are_

She remembered the first time they were together, at the comfort room. She was trying to wipe away the slushie from his face. She remembered him telling her, her eyes were beautiful. But then she remembered her and Finn kissing. Him telling her that he wasn't her boyfriend anymore. She closed her eyes, feeling the pain surfacing again.

**We were young and times were easy**

**But I could see it's not the same**

**I'm standing here but you don't see me**

**I'd give it all for that to change**

Before Christmas break started, it was great between the two of us, Sam thought, but then Finn came into the picture and Quinn kissed him and everything went downhill. During the last times of their relationship, Sam was like invisible to Quinn, he wanted her to see him at that time, until now.

**And I don't want to lose her**

**Don't wanna let her go**

Sam stared at Quinn. Her eyes, her eyes still had that effect on him. He closed his eyes for a minute, he didn't really want to let her go but he had no other choice. He was hurt by her.

_I'm standing out in the rain_

_I need to know if it's over,_

_Cause I will leave you alone_

Quinn looked at Sam as she sang her part. Water was coming off the ceiling, Mr. Shue must've turned on the sprinklers they used when they performed Umbrella/Singing in the Rain. Quinn was now soaked in it but her eyes didn't leave Sam. She wanted to ask him if he still loves her, and when she knows that he doesn't anymore, she won't bother him anymore.

**Flooded with all these pain**

**Knowing that I'll never hold her,**

**Like I did before the storm**

But still Sam missed her. That was the thing that bothered him the most. Even if Quinn didn't fill in his needs and left him needing her in their relationship before, he still loves her. And even that now, he had Santana to do his every command, fact was, Santana wasn't Quinn.

**And with every strike of lightning**

_Comes a memory that lasts_

Both of them stared at each other again. Their eyes locked and this time, neither one of them moved to look away.

_**Not a word is left unspoken**__**  
**__**As the thunder starts to crash**_

Sam took off his mic from the stand. He moved closer to Quinn. He caressed her arm and stared deeply at her eyes. He gave her a soft, sad smile. Quinn looked down for a second and then met his gaze again.

_Maybe I should give up_

Sam shook his head lightly. Maybe, they could work out again if both of them gave a second chance for another relationship. Even if she hurt him, he wanted to try again, he loves her no matter what happens, even if everybody thinks he's stupid for wanting her again after she hurt him, he doesn't care. He just wanted to give it another shot.

_I'm standing out in the rain_

_I need to know if it's over_

_Cause I will leave you alone_

It's not over, Quinn, Sam thought. His eyes staring intently at her. He didn't want it to be over even if it already was. He had Santana now and if Santana knew that he wants Quinn back, she'll kill Quinn and he doesn't want that to happen.

**Flooded with all these pain**

**Knowin' that I'll never hold her**

**Like I did before the storm**

Quinn wanted to cry. Staring at him and singing this song with him made her want to cry. She just realized she loves him but it was all over now. It was too late now.

_Tryin' to keep a light from going in_

_**And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart**_

_**We always say a heart is not a whole**_

_**Without the one that gets you through the storm**_

Sam caressed her cheek as she tried to control her tears from falling. But she failed and a single one fell from her left eye. Sam wiped it away with his thumb. Quinn gave him a sad smile and then grabbed her mic and turned away, shocked to see all of the glee club staring at them, feeling the sadness they felt too.

_**Standin' out in the rain**_

Sam followed her and was also shock to see the other gleeks staring at them. But he ignored their stares, he headed to Quinn and hugged her from behind.

_**Knowin' that it's really over**_

Quinn turned and tried to push him away. She wanted him, yes that was true, but he's with Santana now and she didn't want him to do what she did too.

_**Please don't leave me alone**_

Sam grabbed her hand and looked at her deeply. Quinn was now crying, there was no stopping her tears from falling now. She closed her eyes for a minute, as he pulled her to him and hugged her.

_**I'm flooded with all these pain**_

_**Knowin' that I'll never hold you**_

_**Like I did before the storm**_

Quinn hugged him one last time before looking at him with sad eyes. It was over between them, he had Santana now and she, she was single again. She hurt him and she knows that and she doesn't wanna do it again.

_Like I did_

_**Before the storm**_

Quinn let go of him and turned to look at the others, plastering a smile on her face. Both her and Sam walked on the stage. Sam grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"Quinn,"

Quinn looked at him, tears now falling down her eyes, "Please Sam, I have to go."

Sam shook his head, "Can we please give us another shot?"

Quinn sighed and then looked at him, contemplating her options. Alas, she knew what she had to do even if it'll pain her. She got off of his grasp and walked away, tears clouding her vision. She knew she shouldn't have done that but it was the right thing to do.

_**Like I did, before the storm**_

**Okkaaay. It's done. :)**

**I wrote this because I really miss Fabrevans/ Quam. I like Sam and Santana together and I'm still hoping for Quinn and Puck to get back together but I won't deny that I did love this ship when it started. So yea.**

**Lovelots,**

**Dani**


End file.
